Celos
by NathixG
Summary: ella era el verdadero amor de su vida y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara, muchísimo menos un Uchiha, y lo impediría aún si tenía que faltarle su palabra a Sakura [ONESHOT] [DRABBLE]


Este OS participó para la revista _The Heart and The Heaven Magazine_ del foro NaruSaku, espero que lo disfruten.

NO he dado autorización a nadie para tomar MI historia sin MI permiso. NO AL PLAGIO.

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro.

**Rated: **K

**.-*-*-.**

**Celos**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

Salió a escondidas de la casa que compartía con su pelirrosa esposa, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero aun así no podía detenerse. No era lo correcto aprovechar su turno extra que tuvo que cumplir en el hospital casualmente ese día para seguir a otra mujer, pero era algo que sencillamente no pudo evitar, Era la mujer que más amaba aún más que a su esposa y no estaba por darse a la tarea de quitar ese sentimiento de su pecho, de hecho, sabía que nunca lo haría.

Saltó de azotea en azotea con sigilo para no ser descubierto. La primera y por el momento única vez que su esposa lo había descubierto mientras espiaba a la otra fémina, sintió el miedo más terrible en su vida, ni siquiera la lucha contra Madara en la Guerra ninja hacía aproximadamente 25 años atrás le había transmitido ese sentimiento de peligro.

Todavía ni él mismo entendió como fue que logró salir con vida de aquella situación, aunque el manotazo que le había dado su mujer le había recordado a la época cuando ella no aceptaba sus sentimientos por él y solía golpearle con su fuerza sobrehumana haciéndole volar por los aires. Sonrió al recordarlo. Amaba a Sakura aunque no tanto como a la otra fémina.

Luego de rastrear un poco logró dar con el paradero de su objetivo. Nadeshiko (el nombre de la susodicha) iba hermosa como siempre, los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron con un amor infinito al verla, pero fueron prontamente opacados al verle sonreír tímida, con un adorable sonrojo incluso, a otro.

Itachi Uchiha. Maldijo en su interior a toda la estirpe de su clan. Todos odiosamente guapos con su piel paliducha, cabello negro que parecía ir siempre en contra de lo que era el sentido de no estar despeinado (aunque el rubio no tuviera mucha moral para hablar de ello) y sus jodidos ojos negros cambiantes por el Sharingan.

¡Ugh! Cómo odiaba a ese tipo.

Y es que… ¿Cómo osaba? Acercarse a su preciada Nadeshiko y con la intención de conquistar su corazón. ¡No podía permitirlo! ¿A caso creía que por ser un Uchiha tenía a todas bajo su poder y podría ir y sonreírle a ella, ser cursi y conquistarla? ¡Ja! Él era un Uzumaki, y no permitiría por nada que lo que consideraba suyo, le fuera arrebatado.

Si el Uchiha quería guerra… Guerra iba a darle.

Con los celos viajando a través de su torrente sanguíneo cual parásito invadiendo su cuerpo y mente, o un virus como los que convertían a las personas en Zombies, los siguió de forma silenciosa utilizando sus mejores dotes de Jounin, no por nada era uno de los candidatos favoritos a ser el próximo Hokage.

Si Sakura hubiera escuchado ese pensamiento le habría golpeado por seguir presumiéndolo. Sonrió con algo de culpa pero iba decidido a lograr su cometido.

El momento que estaba esperando parecía acercarse, estaban justo debajo de un árbol de cerezos en flor que desprendía sus pétalos con la brisa, el sol del mediodía parecía hacer resplandecer las mejillas rosadas de ella y su sonrisa era radiante. Nuevamente sintió los celos invadirle el torrente a una velocidad feroz.

Se arremangó su chaqueta naranja, listo para entrar en escena. Bien dicen que el inicio de un largo viaje inicia con el primer paso.

Contrayendo los músculos necesarios para elevar su pierna y con mil ideas en mente, con la inspiración a todo dar, decidido a darlo todo por el todo…

Una mano interrumpió su avance.

—Uzumaki —aquella voz lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza—, Naruto —un tronar de dedos provocó que sudara frío.

—S..Sakura-chan —habló con un miedo profundo.

—¿Qué te dije… —sus ojos color verde jade parecían arder en llamas— sobre volver a seguirla?

Naruto comenzó a mover sus manos frenéticamente, queriendo encontrar un lugar donde poder esconderse del fatídico destino que se le iba encima sin piedad y sin delicadeza alguna. Si no actuaba rápido, lo más probable fuera que pasara un mes en el hospital… PERO, si pensaba con astucia, tal vez lograra reducir la estadía a una semana o dos.

—Sakura-chan, espera, no es lo que parece —se apresuró a tartamudear tan rápido que se enredaba él mismo con su propia lengua—. Es que… —miró a todos lados con desesperación, encontrando la respuesta en una miserable hoja seca que en realidad no tenía nada que ver, pero era eso o nada— ¡En realidad ella está siendo forzada por el sharingan!

Un segundo…

Dos segundos…

Tres segundos…

El viento sopló entre ellos. ¿Lograría su objetivo?

—¡SHANNARO! —la respuesta fue clara.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Nadeshiko al ver una estela de polvo que acababa curiosamente en el hospital. Sin esperar a una respuesta por parte de Itachi, se acercó al lugar encontrándose con una escultural mujer de cabello rosa que reconoció al instante—. ¿Mamá?

—Hola cariño —le sonrió la pelirrosa maternalmente—. ¿Cómo estás Itachi?

—Buenas tardes señora Haruno —saludó un pelirrojo de ojos negros con una reverencia.

—Dale mis saludos a Sasuke y Karin, los veo más tarde en casa tórtolos —les sonrió con picardía haciendo sonrojar a su hija.

—¡Mamá!

Sakura la observó, rubia y de ojos verdes con su tez pálida, su hija Nadeshiko era toda una belleza de 16 años, y como no podría ser de otra forma, estaba colada por Itachi Uchiha y él por ella.

Tal vez había exagerado en golpear así a su esposo, pero es que había resultar un padre exageradamente celoso al que había tenido que mandar a vigilar con unos cuantos aldeanos de la aldea.

Suspiró de forma cansina. Cuando fuera Hokage seguro que todo sería peor ya que tendría cómo controlarla.

Sonrió al cielo. De igual forma no se quejaría nunca, porque su familia así como estaba, era sencillamente perfecta.

**.-*-*-.**

**Celos**

_The End_

**.-*-*-.**


End file.
